<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LAURA PALMER'S DIARY " Lost Page " by DominaExArcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440789">LAURA PALMER'S DIARY " Lost Page "</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaExArcana/pseuds/DominaExArcana'>DominaExArcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaExArcana/pseuds/DominaExArcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOCATION: Woods around Twin Peaks Lake</p>
<p>DATE tore, stained page, coming into contact with water.</p>
<p>SUBJECT: Missing page from Laura Palmer's diary. Partially damaged on the left. Torn a little on the Right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LAURA PALMER'S DIARY " Lost Page "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for my bad English.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Diary,</p>
<p>I feel terrible, I do not know what is happening to me, I feel my head bursting, it beats strong like a dying heart, in its last breath of life.</p>
<p>My sleep has been very disturbed for days, worse than usual.</p>
<p>I sleep badly, you know, I can't even do a line of Cocaine, The other day, my mother moving the book, he was about to find her.</p>
<p>I need to get high!</p>
<p>I need to sleep...</p>
<p>I need to feel nothing more.</p>
<p>I have to go to the <em>RIPPED PIECE</em> surely there will be something there, even if I have little money.</p>
<p>I am always so <em>RIPPED PIECE</em> last time I was good, liked <em>PIECE ILLEGIBLE</em> ... so the cake is gone …</p>
<p>I'm back diary, sorry if I left so quickly, my mother asked me for help to take the set of Christmas and Easter plates from the top shelf from the kitchen cabinet. I told her it seemed a bit out of place, she laughed, Hearing mom laugh scares me.</p>
<p>I didn't investigate further, I just wanted to go back to the room, I took the opportunity to look for some Cocaine, but nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>ILLEGIBLE PIECE</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... woods, it was night, with me there was someone <em>ILLEGIBLE PIECE</em> I remember a strange place, some long red drapes, then again darkness.</p>
<p>Diary was terrifying, I was missing the air as if something was suffocating me, I could feel on my skin <em>UNREADABLE PIECE</em> all so confused, there was that man, with black hair, appeared and disappeared.</p>
<p>I'm sick diary, I managed to find some Cocaine, it's not a lot but at least I managed to calm a little the many thoughts that spin through my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>RIPPED PIECE</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>... I stop to think what will become of me, diary, I seem to lives a life that is not mine, looking for something to lives <em>ILLEGIBLE PIECE</em> even if only for a short moment, experience normality.</p>
<p>And late, diary, I have to get ready to go out; if I stay at home I sleep, if I stay at home I'm afraid you will come back Bob ...</p>
<p>I do not want to sleep, otherwise, I would see all those lives that are not mine, not now ... it is not yet in time.</p>
<p>I'm sleepy ... I don't want to sleep ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <strong>LAURA... CANNOT ESCAPE FROM ME</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>